Royalty Are Humans Too
by MrsWhitlock143
Summary: Two royal families, very close to the Pendragons, decide to reside in Camelot. While there, the princes and princess decide that it's time for Prince Arthur to lighten up and be a regular teenager -they just might even bring Merlin in on the action. However, along with being a teenager comes trouble; Uther is going to find himself having to be Arthur's father instead of his king.


***Arthur and Merlin are seventeen. Morgana is not in this story. I will have OCs. There will be the occasional corporal punishment (nothing harsh). I am probably portraying the characters incorrectly or inaccurately, and for that I do offer my sincerest apologies; however, I will try my best so please bear with me. Eventually, there might be Arthur/Guinevere. I doubt very much that I'll make Merlin and Arthur more than friends (although I do ship it. Seriously, who doesn't?) Two of my original characters, William and James, will be a homosexual couple. HOWEVER, there will be nothing too explicit (smut, slash, etc), just normal couple stuff. And probably only sometimes, considering that the two princes wouldn't want word to get out in Camelot, ya know? If you don't like the topics that I will be expressing, then simply do not read it, okay? Skip to what you like, if you don't like anything, fine -but please don't leave a bunch of crappy hate. Obviously, constructive criticism is welcome, but no insults, etc. I don't know when I'll be continuing my other stories, nor which ones I'll be continuing, nor the order in which they'll be continued. Therefore, if anyone out there actually reads and follows my tales, then I am sorry. Truly, sorry. If anyone has a suggestion for anything they would like me to include in this story, I'll be glad to try to incorporate those thoughts. I'm always welcoming suggestions and tips. Also, if there's more of a character you would like to see/learn about, feel free to mention it in the comments. I'll do my best to satisfy your needs. Thank you, hope you like it. :) **

Groggily blinking his eyes open, Arthur Pendragon groaned at the brightness of the light shining through his window. Cursing silently, he heaved a pillow over his head, only to have it yanked back off. Huffing, he sat up, coming face-to-face with his perky manservant.

"Merlin." Arthur growled. The other boy's smile never wavered as he stepped back to give Arthur elbow space.

"Good morning, sire. Rise and shine!"

Shutting his eyes tightly, the prince of Camelot sighed. "Don't you ever say anything else?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Every morning you say the same thing; "Rise and shine," he imitated bitterly. "Can't you say anything else, Merlin?"

"Well, sure thing... How about up and at 'em?" The blue-eyed boy suggested wryly. Upon noticing his master's frown, he added, "Would it make you happier if I greeted you with 'good morning _sunshine_?'"

Merlin practically giggled while he walked away, even as Arthur's pillow whisked past his head. He mockingly shook his head and tsked. "It isn't nice to throw things at people, Arthur. Now, get out of bed; your father has requested your presence at breakfast this morning." He added the last bit hastily, lest the prince hurl a barrage of insults his way for the condescending tone.

The blonde sighed. "Fine. Merlin, get my clothes -and before you decide to comment on it, no, I will **not** be saying please _or_ thank you! So, get moving!" He declared, launching himself out of bed and behind the screen, stripping off his pajamas. Merlin rolled his eyes but wisely kept his comments to himself. Instead, he obediently tossed Arthur his clothes from above the changing screen. Changing quickly, Arthur stepped back into his servant's line of sight. "Merlin, do I look fat to you?"

"Yes." The boy answered without skipping a beat. Arthur gaped at him and shifted uncomfortably. The young sorcerer smirked. "Arthur, you're not overweight. You asked me if you appeared fat to me, and while you do, you're by no means... meaty enough to be considered so."

Arthur scowled. "You little prat. I oughta put you in the stocks." He took a menacing step forward; Merlin mirrored his step but in the opposite direction.

"Why? What did I do?" Merlin held up his hands in a placating manner. "Easy there, boy."

"MERLIN!"

"Well, there's my cue. You yell, I flee. See you downstairs. My Lord." He amended, scurrying out of sight, swerving in time to avoid the shoe Arthur chucked at him; Instead, the miniature boot smacked right into Uther's calf.

Arthur froze. His father always chose the most impromptu moments to appear in the doorway. The king met his son's gaze with a steely one of his own. Merlin shied away, resisting the urge to laugh at how childish his prince looked at that very moment. He sobered when Uther's booming voice rang out, thankfully addressing Arthur and not him.

"Arthur Pendragon! What have I told you about throwing your items everywhere?" He placed his hands on his hips, patience entirely evaporated from having had to come looking for his son in the first place. His boy fidgeted slightly, thoroughly embarrassed at being reprimanded in front of Merlin. His father cocked an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

"You've said... You've said not to?" Arthur winced at how childlike he sounded, but there were moments where he couldn't help but cower before his father. Ironically, those moments were not when Uther was in 'king mode' but rather in 'father mode'.

Uther nodded. "Yet you continue to do so. Tell me, son, what prompted you to start tossing your," he took a moment to glance at the item in question, "your shoe at Merlin?"

Merlin appeared aghast that Uther had even referred to him by his name, let alone that he was reprimanding Arthur for throwing things at him. Arthur, too, seemed a tad in shock at that but knew he would have to answer nonetheless.

"I... He was being annoying."

Arthur groaned dejectedly. _That's seriously the best you can come up with? "He was being annoying"?! Really..._

His thoughts were interrupted when his father sighed heavily. "Arthur... If I catch you throwing things -___**as a**__**child**_ _**would**_ -again, then I will be sure to **_punish_** you ******_as a child_****_._** Am I understood?"

Arthur blinked, not quite knowing what to make of this abrupt revelation. "I... Yes, sir." He bowed slightly, showing the respect due, and straightened once more. "Sh-shall we go down to breakfast? I apologize for taking this long, Father."

"Very well, son. Let's go. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Arthur nodded and walked alongside his father, whom paused at the door momentarily. "Come along, Merlin."

The boys were taken aback but dutifully followed Camelot's king to the dining room, pushing and glaring at one another the entire time. Merlin wasn't holding back from his taunting -in fact, he felt strangely brave today and continued to pester the annoyed prince. Eventually, though, Arthur grew tired of his servant's petulance and slapped him upside the head and fixed him with a stern gaze. Merlin rubbed the tender spot and frowned.

"Bully." He muttered. Arthur looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing, Your Majesty." He responded, much more subdued. Uther merely grinned, not once turning around or intervening. Upon reaching the dining table, the two Pendragons proceeded to take their seats, while Merlin lingered dubiously. "Am I needed here, Sire?" He tentatively asked the king, refraining from further questions when his response was a mere nod.

Uther folded his hands on the table before him, before addressing his son first. "Arthur, I'm going to give you a series of names and you tell me if they mean anything to you, alright? William, James, Accalia, Jason."

Arthur hesitated a moment before grinning broadly. "Are you referring to the children that used to play with me when I was younger?"

"Those _children_ are princes and a princess, Arthur, same as you." Uther scolded lightly. "But yes, those are the ones. I know it's been a while since you have last seen them but I wanted to inform you that they will be staying in Camelot for some time -their parents as well."

Arthur's smile widened and then faltered slightly. "T-their parents? As in, the kings and queens? They're leaving their kingdoms unattended?"

"No, son. They have someone who will be supervising it in their absence. Don't fret, they will be keeping tabs on everything even though they will be here." Uther reassured his son and the boy nodded. Next, he turned to Merlin.

"As you heard, there will be a couple of royal families in our palace. Not only are they royalty, and should be treated as such, but they are practically our family. What does that mean? You will be as much a servant to those children as you are to my son. Is that understood, boy?" Merlin wrinkled his nose. So, they were back to 'boy'. Wonderful.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Merlin responded dutifully, internally groaning at this new predicament. More people to hide his magic from, more people to serve -more people. The only thing he hoped for was that they wouldn't be as snobbish as Arthur was.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Uther replied, his eyes coming down to the plate of food in front of him. "Eat, Arthur, before your breakfast gets cold."

Although he tried very hard, Arthur could hardly eat an ounce of food; he was much too ecstatic at being able to see his "cousins" for the first time in five years.


End file.
